


Неизменно

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spoilers for Season 2, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Майлз борется со страхом изменений так, как умеет
Relationships: Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe





	Неизменно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF NBC Revolution 2014

Басс вздрогнул и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Майлз торопливо повторил: слегка прихватил кожу на шее Басса зубами и тут же зализал место укуса. Каждое прикосновение, каждый вдох отзывался внутри узнаванием и злым отчаянным восторгом — Майлз не надеялся... не хотел надеяться, не смел надеяться, что Басс вернётся, что снова готов будет отдать ему весь мир. Майлз не был готов принять это, наверное, никогда не будет, но сейчас это было совершенно неважно. Пальцы Басса под краем майлзовой футболки, отдающиеся сладким напряжением в паху стоны Басса, знакомый запах его кожи — это было важно. Нужно. Майлз сам себе напоминал наркомана, на которого вдруг свалился целый мешок дури. Басс всегда был наркотиком, не только для него. Особенно для него.

Они оба торопились, слишком изголодавшиеся друг по другу, слишком одинокие друг без друга, слишком... Майлз сдёрнул с Басса лёгкую светлую рубашку, потянул вверх края футболки, немного нервно провёл по ещё розоватому шраму справа на животе. Внутри заворочалось что-то тёмное, злое, что-то забормотало на краю сознания "Моймоймой! Ктопосмел! Наказать!", но Майлзу было слишком хорошо, чтобы слышать и чтобы бояться — Басс не остался в долгу, стащил с него футболку и вцепился в пояс брюк, притягивая ещё ближе. Прикосновение его пальцев к обнажённой коже походило на разряд тока. Майлз захлебнулся воздухом, когда Басс с нажимом провёл по соску пальцем, а потом наклонился, лизнул и оскалился, глядя на Майлза снизу вверх. Будто кипятком плеснули в лицо — Майлз снова почувствовал себя краснеющим мальчишкой. Басс так и не выпустил его пояс, дразняще медленно расстегнул пряжку, пуговицу, потянул за молнию. Невыносимо. Майлз почти ненавидел его за эту нарочитую медлительность, но только крепче вцеплялся в край шкафа у себя за спиной. Вцепиться сейчас в Басса, нагнуть его над пыльным столом, а потом долго и вдумчиво трахать хотелось куда больше, но Майлз не хотел спешить, не мог спешить — в нём всё ещё плескались остатки злости, которую разбудило появление Басса вместе с Чарли. Басс смотрел на него внимательно, почти спокойно, с вызовом, и только совершенно чёрные глаза выдавали его с головой. Майлз резко дёрнулся навстречу, перехватывая инициативу, целуя жадно, горячо, едва не срываясь в откровенную грубость. Ему казалось, что он над краем пропасти и всё ещё пытается удержаться, вцепляясь в Басса крепко и отчаянно, как в последнюю соломинку, до хруста, до синяков.

Они всё-таки рухнули на кровать, но Майлз заметил это только потому, что стало проще дотянуться везде, где хотелось, где нужно было прикоснуться. Он оседлал бёдра Басса, прочертил пальцами ключицы и знакомые шрамы, поцеловал плечо, оставляя быстро темнеющую метку, и спустился дорожкой коротких поцелуев по руке к татуировке... к уродливому шраму, оставшемуся на её месте. Злость заворочалась внутри с новой силой, больно вгрызаясь острыми когтями в нервы. Басс вздрогнул под его взглядом, потянулся ближе. Майлз оттолкнул его руку, торопливо и зло дёргая пряжку ремня на брюках Басса. За злостью крылся страх, что теперь, когда больше нет этой чёртовой татуировки, буквы "М", связавшей их ещё в детстве, всё может кончиться. В любой момент. А может быть, всё уже закончилось, только Майлз этого ещё не понял. И он торопился прикасаться, торопился убедить себя, убедить Басса, что ничего не кончилось. И злился на себя за эту торопливость, за страх потерять то, что сам же так старательно пытался уничтожить. Басс отзывался на каждое движение, точно улавливая состояние Майлза, который почти задыхался, вновь и вновь возвращаясь взглядами, пальцами, губами к грубому шраму. Как будто пытаясь стереть его с кожи Басса, вернуть всё на свои места.

— Майлз... Майлз! — Басс окликнул его и сорвался на стон, когда Майлз, одной рукой пытаясь разгладить линии шрама, другой обхватил его член. — О чёрт!

Вот так было правильно, хорошо, как и должно быть: горячий, распалённый Басс, отзывающийся стоном на каждое его прикосновение, волны возбуждения и удовольствия, прошивающие тело Майлза после каждого услышанного стона, быстрый уверенный ритм, от которого собственный член Майлза стоял так, что это было почти больно.

Оргазм отозвался горячими белыми искрами по позвоночнику Майлза ровно в тот момент, когда Басс, кончая, выдохнул его имя. Этого было достаточно, хотя себя Майлз так и не коснулся, всё ещё удерживая Басса за предплечье. Но важно было только то, что ничего на самом деле не изменилось.


End file.
